Mixed Drinks
by kiddi
Summary: This is the story of humans being transported to Equestria and turned into ponies. Sound familiar? Well here is where it differs from other HiE fics. The humans/new ponies while being the focus of the story, are not the focus of events in Equestria. There is no dark prophecies, there is no evil monster only they can stop. This is just fun little fic. Enjoy :)
1. Never Again

*Sigh* Dang, okay, I can't seem to write anything for my current fics so I have decided to toss this one out here. I figure a new project will get the old juices flowing again. This is a story inspired by a friend of mine… and alcohol.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies, or my friend's dreams. Damned if I am not going to write about them though.

Chapter One: Never Again.

Celestia's sun lit everything in the path of its unforgiving rays. No nook or cranny was safe. The purifying spears of light jabbed down into any weak point they could access.

"My eyes!" Shouted a high pitched voice before groaning and holding it's now pounding head.

"Oh, my head." The voice whined. The voice was revealed to belong to none other than a small foal. He had a mint green coat, and a brown mane. Slowly, the foal opened his bloodshot eyes, and began to look around.

"What happened? Last I remember Suzy convinced me to go drinking and…" He trailed off as he stared intently at the hoof in front of his face. It was his hoof. The problem here though, was that he didn't have hooves, he had hands. For you see this was Soral, who went to visit one of his online friends for a fun weekend. He was human, not an animal with hooves. Slowly, he made his way onto all fours. Turning his head to the side to look at the rest of himself, he saw that his body was that of a small horse, and oddly colored at that. He had long legs, and a thin body. Swinging his head to the right he found that he was not alone. There was a large lavender horse lying on the ground near him. She was much bigger than he was, and she had a horn.

"Great, so not only am I now a horse, I am a runt." He groused, the pounding headache from the hangover making his mood that much worse.

"Soral, be a good pony." The lavender unicorn muttered in her sleep. Her voice very familiar to the mint coated foal. Soral brought a hoof to his face and stifled a groan. It was suzy, and obviously they were supposed to be ponies. He slid his hoof upwards where it encountered something hard. A strange tingling shot through him at the touch. Apparently he had a horn as well. _"Great." _ He thought sarcastically.

"Nuuuu~! Soral stop poking everyone with your horn. You're being a bad unihorn." Suzy muttered and began giggling in her sleep.

Well, there was really only one way Soral could respond to this whole situation. "Suzy this is all, your fault!" The little foal screeched before ramming his horn into the lavender unicorns flank.

"Youch!" The Lavender mare screamed as she was painfully brought to reality. "What, where, who?" She shot off until her eyes fell on the source of her pain. Her mental state stalled as it took in the sight of a mint green foal that was right at home in My Little Pony.

"This is all your fault Suzy!" The foal shouted leveling a hoof at her. "I told you I didn't want to go drinking, but no~, it was a visit~, I should cut loose. Look at what fucking happened. I got turned into a cartoon horse for [CENSORD] sake! What are we going to do now, huh?" Soral ranted, letting loose the frustration that had built since he first woke up. Suzy on the other hand was currently suffering having her psyche bludgeoned to death by a rubber chicken. Soon she succumbed to her fate, and toppled backwards laughing her flank off.

"This isn't funny! Stop laughing or I'll make you! I have magic now!" Soral spat. He scrunched up his face, trying to muster any magic he could to the surface, but only achieved in making himself look constipated.

"B-but you look so cute." She laughed, "And your voice. Oh my sides hurt." Suzy went right back to rolling on the ground, leaving Soral to scowl at her.

"What in tarnation is all tha' racket?" An accented voice questioned. Soral turned to the source to see an orange pony trotting up towards them. A pony he recognized.

It was the Element of Honesty, Applejack, make her way towards them. Now, while he was relieved to be in Ponyville and not stranded in some far corner of Equestria, or even one of the major cities, he was still mad at Suzy. So he decided to get revenge by doing something rather devious, being honest. He wobbled over to the orange pony and willed fourth a few tears.

"Mi-Miss," he sniffled, "My head hurts." He now had the orange mare's undivided attention. "I remember we," he said gesturing to himself and the laughing mare, "Went to a strange building. I think it was called a bar. She convinced me those funny tasting drinks would be fun. Now I don't know where we are and all she is doing is laughing at me."

Applejacks face lit up with furry. She placed foreleg over Soral's shoulder and place a friendly smile on her face. "Now don't you fret none. I take care of this." Applejack told him. She then glared at the laughing mare.

"Now see here," She said marching on the offender, "What in th' name of Tartarus were you think'n taking a little colt to a bar of all places." She hollered at Suzy, who was no longer laughing now that she had someone yelling at her. Soral smiled to himself, nothing like a job well done.


	2. The Apples

Mixed Drinks

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Ponies." They are owned by Hasbro. I do own Suzy.

Chapter Two: The Apples

Soral let out a pained groan as he trotted next to Applejack, his first real hangover informing him of how much of an idiot he was for drinking sixty-proof liquor.

"Ya' okay there little fella?" The orange mare asked around the bit of rope in her mouth.

"No, this is my first hangover. I swear I am never touching anything alcoholic again." Soral told her, before his eyes traced the length of the rope again. The rope lead to hogtied Suzy, who was still letting out the occasional giggling at the situation, despite being dragged around like a prize. Then again, this might be a one of her fantasies, best to abort that train of thought.

Instead he thought about why they were currently ponies. Or in his case a foal. Sure, he had wanted to be a kid again, but each time he made that wish it was to be a kid "_human,"_ not another species.

"Well, once we get back to the farm I'll give ya' an old Apple Family cure." Applejack told the colt.

"Oh! Oh! Hard cider hair of the mare!" Suzy called out excitedly.

Soral turned to her with a confused expression on his face. "What the heck is that?"

"It's when you drink something with alcohol to get rid of a hangover." Suzy said excitedly.

Applejack just growled at the mare. The pony clearly was not a good example for her younger charge. _"I gonna' have to set the little guy-"_

"No chance in hell." Soral stated flatly.

"_-straight..."_ Applejack looked at the colt again. He was not acting the same as when they first met, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she had been given crocodile tears.

"Say now, you seem to be acting a lot more mature than a normal colt." Applejack stated.

"My guardian is a big enough child for both of us." Soral sighed.

"Hey!"

"Are almost at your farm Ms. Applejack?" Soral pleaded, his headache

"Just over this next hill." The mare said, accepting his answer. And true to her word when they reached the top of the hill a lush farm came into view. There were apple groves the stretched as far as they could see, and fields of well tended crops. There were also ponies, lots of ponies.

"Wow, that is quite the group you got down there." Soral said, a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice. He did not do well with crowds, maybe they would ignore him. Oh wait, Suzy was trussed up like a pig. Well there went the option of avoiding notice.

"Yep, the entire apple clan is down there." Applejack proudly stated. "We are even doing the catering for this year's Summer Sun Celebration." She let out a small chuckle, "If all goes well this will increase our business by quite a bit."

"Summer Sun Celebration? That's today?" Soral asked. Now while he was not an avid fan *cough*bronie*cough* Soral did retain what he had seen of the show. He knew what the Summer Sun Celebration was, and considering Applejack look no older than she was in the show, there was a very good chance he knew when they were as well.

"Yep, your just in time for one the biggest shindigs in Equestria. Woo-Wee is this gonna be great!" Applejack hollered.

Soral let loose another pained groan. _"This won't be good."_

Applejack gave the colt a sympathetic look, "Sorry, let's get you and your mom cleaned up first. Then we can see about that little cure."

"Wait wha-"

"Yes, we could do with a bath. Wait till a get you in the tub mister." Suzy proclaimed. Great, she was going with the idea that she was my mother. My headache just got worse from the possibilities.

"Behind the ears, and through the mane." Suzy said in a sing-song voice as she scrubbed Soral. Originally he was against having her in the tub with him, _"But would she listen? No~. She just hops in anyway. I can clean myself dang-it."_ Soral grumbled to himself as she upended a bucket to rinse him.

"Oh don't you look so cute with that scowl on your face." She cackled.

"You could be a little more serious about this you know?" Soral threw back.

"I could, but where is the fun in that?" Suzy challenged. "Look we might as well enjoy ourselves while we are here. Right?"

"Behold my happy face." I deadpan with blank expression.

"Har, har. Cheeky little brat." She muttered then dumped another bucket over him.

"_At least my hangover is gone now." _Soral thought. He tried to clamber out of the tub only to be stopped by Suzy.

"Where do you think you're going? We still need to scrub under your tail." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"_Done! I don't want to play anymore." _Soral began to thrash and manage to slip from Suzy's clutches before bolting out of the bathroom.

"What in tarnashion!"

"You're tracking water."

"Watch where you're running!"

Suzy just hung over the side of the tub trying to get her breath back. _"It's just so easy." _She thought to herself.

Applejack entered the barn with a towel draped over her back. She walked over to a quivering pile of straw, taking a hoof and moving it aside. "Now, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but dose running across a crowded farm; sopping wet mind you, like you being chased by a pack a' timber wolves seem like a bright thing to do?"

Soral kept his eyes to the ground.

The orange mare let out a sigh, "Com'on, lets get you dried off." She said, draping the towel over him and patting the water out of his fur.

"Sorry." Soral mumbled to her.

"It's okay partner. Now buck up. I know, how bout I take ya' to my little sister Applebloom?" The farm pony offered. "I know that she wanted to take a break from the work anyway."

"That," Soral started, unsure of what to do. He sucked with kids. Well that wasn't completely true, but still, he was twenty-four. It didn't matter if he was in a foals body… did it? "That would be nice."

"That's the spirit." Applejack said leading the foal out of the barn. "Applebloom! Come over to the barn ya' hear!" She hollered.

"Comin'!" A young voice shouted back. Soon a small yellow filly with a bright red mane could be seen headed towards them.

"Yeah sis?" The filly asked as soon as she arrived.

"Applebloom, meet Soral. Soral, meet Applebloom my little sister." Applejack said getting introductions out of the way.

"Hi there." Applebloom chirped.

"Hello." Soral said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Applebloom, I want you to show him around the farm. We got enough helpers here that you don't need to do any chores today." Applejack told the little filly.

"Really, okay let's go!" Shouted the yellow filly. She took off faster than you would think possible and even managed to drag Soral along with her.

"_I think this is what I have to look forward to here."_ Though Soral glumly as he tried to keep up with the farm filly. _"Ah well, might as well try to enjoy myself."_

"So this is where we keep the other residents of the farm." Applebloom explained showing off the animal pens.

"So… What do you do with the animals?" Soral asked genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" Applebloom asked looking at him.

"Well, what are they for. I mean you can get milk from cows but what about the pigs? I don't think anyone around here eats meat either. So why do you have pigs?" He asked again.

"Oh, well they eat all the bad apples and damaged crops. If we didn't keep a few of them around we would just have big rotting piles of Apples, and that would just cause problems." Applebloom explained.

"Ah that explains it." Soral said before thinking up another question. He never got to ask it though as a shout rang out across the grounds.

"Soups on everypony!"

"Your sister has some strong lunges." He said looking to where the shout originated from.

"Yep." The filly chirped as she led her new friend to where brunch was being served.

"_Well this will at least tell me if I am right or not. If Twilight and Spike are there then there is no doubt."_ Soral considered the possible actions they could take. _"Well the best idea was to simply stay out of the—Butterflies trembled in my stomach, my thought became muddled, it felt as though there was too much going on— way…"_

"What the hay was that?" Soral muttered as he pressed of hoof to the side of his head. A slight pressure made itself known. Shaking his head did nothing to get rid of it, but it seemed to move.

"What was what?" Applebloom asked concerned for her friend.

"I—I don't know. I just felt a bunch of different emotions and then they went away." Soral told her, and then whined, "Now my head hurts again." Soral tried to move his head again. Experimenting, noticing that pressure seemed to stay in one area compared to his moving head. He tilted it until the pressure was right behind his eyes and opened them. He found himself looking at the occupant of a table slowly filling with food. A purple unicorn mare he recognized from the show.

"Applebloom… I think, I think I need some food. This is probably from not eating yet today." He told her. No need to speak about an odd ability just yet. It could be a fluke. Hell it could be that Twilight is projecting her emotions.

"O-kay, if you're sure." The yellow filly eyes him, obviously not believing his story. She makes her way over to add her part to the introductions and the food.

"Oh how cute you made a new friend, that's my little unihorn." A familiar voice gushed from nearby.

"Yes _Mom_," I said emphasizing the word mom. Might as well stick to the rolls we were given. "Applebloom is very nice, and very innocent. Do not turn her into a pervert like you." I accused her.

"Now that is just rude, beside aren't you just as bad as me?" She shot back.

"I haven't had any of those thoughts since we got here the headaches are making sure of that." The mint colt whined while dropping to his belly.

Suzy's expression became a bit more serious at that. "Headaches? Are you okay?" She asked with real concern.

"I don't know. I was heading this way with Applebloom and felt a bunch of emotions that were not mine. Now I have this annoying pressure inside my head that keeps focus on one area." He told her with a lowered voice. He really didn't want the other around them to hear this.

"Where does it hurt?"

Soral place a hoof to the side of his head behind his left ear. "Hear, and this is the weird part. It is acting like a compass, one that is trained on her." He said pointing a hoof at Twilight Sparkle.

He was about to give his theory on what it was when he again felt emotions breach into his mind. Concern, curiosity, amusement. The new pressure was not as bad as the one he felt from Twilight, but the fact that a new one was there new one at all scared him. He was also already looking at where this pressure pointed to.

"Suzy," Soral's voice was barely a whisper, "Did—did you feel anything just now?"

"Like what?" She asked.

The feeling of concern grew, and a cold feeling was added to the one already forming in his stomach. "You're afraid and curious and concerned and I can feel _where_ you are as well." Soral babbled, his words coming out quickly. "I—I should go, and—and." His body was trembling and he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Soral! Calm down." Suzy said while firmly holding a hoof in the middle of his back to keep him from bolting.

"Is everythin' okay over here?" Applejack asked as she trotted up to them, concern showing on her face.

Suzy looked at the trembling foal and decided it would be best to handle this now than to try and put it off. "No, no things are not alright. Could you take him into the house? I need to talk to Twilight Sparkle rather urgently."

Applejack gave her a confused look but seeing the mint colored unicorn foal trembling like a leaf in a windstorm caused her to hold her question. With a nod, the orange mare managed to get Soral onto her back and head for the farm house.

With that the lavender mar headed over to meet who she recognized as one of the knowledgeable figures in Equestria. Twilight was preparing to force herself to sample more of the food even as her stomach protested the very idea when a angle saved her.

"Miss Sparkle I need to speak with you, privately."

Okay, so the tone suggested that the pony was upset but still it was a legitimate excuse to get away from the table. She excused herself to follow after the lavender coated mare. They marched over to the edge of the orchard where they were far enough away from prying ears.

"What may I help you with miss…?" Twilight trailed off.

"Suzy. The problem is with you. Sorry not to be rude but when my _son_ came near you something odd happened." Suzy began to explain.

"I don't understand." Twilight said.

"My son was approaching the picnic with Applebloom when it happened. I think that this has something to do with his magic and… well I was hoping you might know something about it." Suzy took a deep breath before continuing. "When he told me about it, he said he felt emotions that weren't his and he had a headache. He said the headache was like pressure at a fixed point… and he pointed at you as that point."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes went wide with that declaration. She was not allowed to respond though because Suzy pressed forward.

"After that he looked at me with genuine terror in his eyes, and name three emotions I was feel at that moment before he started having a panic attack. Now Miss Sparkle, I have a very scared child in the house and I need answers." Suzy practically demanded of the purple unicorn.

Twilight swallowed the heavy lump that formed in her mouth. "I think I know what it is, but I will have to ask him a few questions first." She offered.

Suzy let out a sigh and nodded. "I asked Applejack to take him inside the house."


	3. The Sparkle

Mixed Drinks

I do not own My Little Ponies. And Suzy does not own me, don't let her tell you otherwise either.

Chapter Three: The Sparkle

As they walked Twilight got a better look at the mare in front of her. She was a unicorn, with the same coat as her. Her mane and tail were flowing rivers of white and grey. Her cutie mark was an elegant glass filled with an amber liquid.

They entered the farm to find Applejack on the couch, holding a mint green foal. He had no mark, not very unusual for a foal, and his mane was pure white. He pressed himself tighter against the orange mare as they got closer.

"Soral, I got Twilight, she is going to try and help." Suzy told the foal.

Soral looked up at Suzy as she and Twilight Sparkle entered the room. He managed a shaky nod to her before looking to the floor. _"Get it together Soral! You are twenty-four years old you should not be breaking down like a child."_ He mentally berated himself. The pressure in his head spiked as they drew closer causing him to flinch.

"Hi there, would you mind answering a few questions for me." Twilight asked him.

"Okay." Soral whispered as head raised a hoof to rub his temples in a vain effort to get his headache to leave. He heard twilight say something but was unable to make it out.

"What was that?" he mumbled out the question.

"I asked if you could describe what you're feeling right now." Twilight repeated for him.

Soral scrunched up his face in concentration, trying to search for other words than just pressure to describe what he was going through.

"It—it feels like something is pressing down on my head, but it moves. It follows where you are and a smaller one where Suzy is." He began slowly. "Then there are the other things that come with it." He muttered.

"Oh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, there is a feeling like a knot in my stomach, anxious, I think. I am getting bits of…" He trailed off and looked to the floor again not willing to speak. _"Idiot!"_ H berated himself.

"Let me guess: curiosity, worry, confidence." Twilight stated off a few emotions she was feeling at the moment. She winced when the foal pinned her with a terrified look.

"Calm down, calm down." She said quickly, waving her hooves franticly.

Soral was looking at her intently now, not that he had a choice to do much else. Applejack had tightened her grip on him when his head shot up. At least it sounded like twilight knew what this was.

"This is rare, but it is not unheard of. You have what is known as "Sight of Magic" a very unusual ability. I believe this is the first time you have felt anything like this right?" The student of Celestia asked.

Soral looked to think about it before giving a nod. _"Of course this is the first time I felt it, I was human before this."_ He did not voice this however. One it would be rude, and it would be horribly out of character.

"Sight of Magic is an ability that appears every now and again. Over the last few centuries it has been better tracked due to improvements in recording history and events. The Sight of Magic appears once every ten years, but that is only for female unicorns." Twilight explained.

"_Yes, girl power!"_ Suzy mentally cheered.

Soral leveled a glare at Suzy. For some reason he really didn't like the signal he was picking up off of her.

"In my studies, I have only found mention of two male unicorns to posses it in the last two hundred years." Twilight explained.

Soral felt his eyes widen at that comment. That was rare, that was very rare. "Uhm, I am not in any danger right?" He asked cautiously.

"Danger?" Twilight asked, lifting a brow at the question. "Why would you think that you are in danger?"

"Well," Soral licked his dry lips as he considered a few reasons, granted they were human reasons but still. "I mean I am not going to become a test subject because of this am I?"

"Oh!" Twilight said understanding his worry now, "Oh…" and trailing off in a fashion that did wonders for his confidence.

She let out a nervous laugh when he pinned her with panic filled eyes. "I do not want to spend the rest of my life as some research specimen!"

"Well, they are not allowed to do anything without your consent…" The mare said weakly.

"That doesn't fill me with hope." Soral said flatly. "In fact, it does the exact opposite."

"Yes but I promise not to be too invasive—I mean I promise they won't be too invasive." She said giving him smile. All was quiet as Soral looked at Twilight with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Please let me study you! I never got to see this ability, I only ever got to read about it. The mares still alive that have it are either too busy, or have hidden away." Twilight said franticly as she wrapped her hooves around the foal.

"Uhhhh," Soral tried to think of a way out of this situation when he realized this was Twilight Sparkle he was dealing with. "What is Princess Celestia doing here?" He questioned out loud focusing his eyes on a point behind the mare.

"Princess Celestia I can explain!" Twilight said disengaging from the foal to explain herself before her mentor. Only to realize there was no Princess behind her. The sound of small hooves rapping against the wood alerted her to her target escaping.

"Wait, come back!" Twilight cried about to give chase, when she was blocked by Applejack.

"Don't you have something else to do? Something the Princess sent you here to do?" The farm mare asked.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her for a moment, before gasping and running out of the house. "Spike! We have to go!" She called. Grabbing the small dragon with her magic she lifted him to her back while heading down the road at a full gallop.

Applejack just shook her head at the odd mare before turning to face the other lavender unicorn in her house. Suzy did not move at first, but the quiver in her shoulder and her chest made her thoughts on the situation all too clear. As if cued by some greater power she chose that moment to breakdown laughing.

Soral was galloping full-tilt away from the farm. He failed to pay attention to where he was placing his hooves and ended up tripping, rolling roughly off the side of the road and into some bushes.

"Ugh." Soral groaned as he righted himself. Then he felt the pulse that he was learning to associate with Twilight fast approaching. He ignored his bruises and crouched down into the bushes.

"Ah Twilight, why did we have to leave? The food was great." A nasally voice whined.

Peaking through the leaves he could see the lavender unicorn trot up the road at a decent pace. He made sure not to make any sound that could give away his position.

"Because Spike," Twilight stated in an exasperated tone, "we need to check on the rest of the preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I also need to research more on Nightmare Moon."

"You're still going on about that fairy tale?" Spike asked in a disbelieving tone.

"All legends have some base in fact Spike. Nightmare Moon is real and we have to prepare to stop her." Twilight stated firmly.

Soral blinked at the byplay, he had almost forgotten about the main villain. He briefly wondered if he should try to tamper with any of the evens but realized a larger problem. He had no idea how to navigate Ponyville. He knew he was still close to Sweet Apple Acers but he felt no desire to head back. Suzy would just tease him about what had happened.

There was also the matter of his new power. "Sight of Magic" was a complete mystery to him. It was also the only magic he had access to, even if it was always on. Perhaps he should try to get some practice with understanding it. He entertained the thought that he would be able to see magic later. After all why call it "sight of Magic" if it had nothing to do with sight.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling in his head, the odd pressure that was not a pressure. Trying to make sense of the feeling just made his head feel like it was full of fog. Soral guessed that would make Twilight a lamp or something, because he still knew where she was even though everything else was now lost.

Opening his eyes he saw that the mare had moved a good distance down the road. Maybe he should negotiate for lessons. Surely if he approached her in a calm manner she wouldn't treat him like a lab rat… Right?

Shaking the negative thoughts from his head he decided to follow the mare from a distance. He didn't want her to see him just yet but he had no clue how to get to Ponyville from here. It wasn't long before the town was in site. It looked so much different from in the cartoons. Though that was more to the fact everything had depth now that it simply lacked in the show. Ponyville was larger than what he thought it would be. Not some grand city but more than what he considered it to be. There was a definite small-town feel to it, privately owned shops, no big corporations taking up the land. Much more pleasant than some of the other places he has… _"Was that a McDonnalds?"_

Soral stared intently at the offending sign that did indeed copy the McDonnalds logo to a T. The good news, the name was different, "Miss Mare's." They were still a food place but it seemed to be a real restaurant and not a fast food chain. Still it was a surprise none the less. He turned back to follow Twilight again, only to realize that he had lost sight of her.

"Okay, not too bad, I just need to find her again." He told himself. He closed his eyes to try and use the Sight of Magic to find her, only to cringe at the results. If the field was like being in a fog with a single torch to light the way, being in town was like seeing a city at night. Lights, all dancing to and fro, nothing about them to help pick one out from the other. He tried to get rid of the building headache by opening his eyes but he could still feel the points of magic moving about town.

"Ugh, I should have stayed at the farm." Soral groaned aloud. Now what was he going to do. He didn't see anything he recognized from the show for a landmark, even then he had no idea how to navigate the town. Cartoons aren't really great for gathering information.

"Hi there!" A voice rang out behind him.

Spinning around he came face to face with Sweetie Belle. "Umm, hello." Soral mumbled, off guard at the sudden arrival of the filly.

"My names Sweetie Belle, who are you? I have never seen you in town before. Are you here for the Summer Sun Celebration? Do you want to hang out?" The filly fired off in rapid succession.

"My name is Soral. I am… new to town. Yes I am here for the celebration, and I guess we can hang out." He said slowly, a little unsure, but it was better to follow Sweetie around than be completely lost on his own.

"Soral!" Apple Bloom's voice sounded just seconds before he was tackled to the ground. "Why did you run off like that? You had me worried."

"Ugh, sorry Apple Bloom. Something weird happened to me and… I guess I panicked." Soral admitted, getting up from the ground. He then looked between the two fillies. "Um, Apple Bloom, meet Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, meet Apple Bloom." Soral said getting the introductions underway.

"Say, aren't you in my class at school?" Apple Bloom asked the Sweetie Belle.

"Yes." Sweetie admitted, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Could we go to your house?" Soral asked Sweetie Belle while rubbing a hoof against his head. "I think I need to lie down, or get some aspirin."

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"I woke up a strange ability, and it is causing me trouble." Soral muttered loud enough for both of them to hear.

The two fillies looked at each other for a moment before Sweetie stepped forward. "Sure thing, follow me." The white filly took off down the road at a trot. Soral gratefully followed after her, while Apple Bloom stayed close to his side.

Carousel Boutique soon filled their vision as they approached. Soral would admit to underestimating the size of Rarities home and place of business given what he had seen in the show. It was larger than his house back on earth. They entered through the front door, but Soral had the distinct Nagging feeling he forgot something important.

"My sister Rarity is out at the moment, but I can let you lay down on couch for a bit." Sweetie offered gesturing to a piece of furniture positioned near the back of the room. A fainting couch, he should have expected such from Rarity.

Soral didn't say anything, he couldn't, the ache had grown into a steady throb and made everything hazy. He managed to nod to the now concerned looking fillies; he briefly wondered why they looked like that. That line of thought didn't last as the moment he was on the couch he was out like a light.

…

"You're sure he just passed out as soon as he lay down?" A voice questioned.

"Yep, and he was breathing funny, and his head was hot." An excited voice, Apple Bloom.

"He said an ability of his was causing problems and he needed to lie down. What was he talking about?" Sweetie Belle, wait am I still.

Soral opened his eyes blearily and tried to look around. A sudden welling of nausea caused him to limit those actions to a groan. "Hot." He moaned out, realizing that he felt like he was baking in his own skin.

"Damn, I should have gone after him sooner. He told me this was the first time he used the Sight of Magic." The first voice said. More was said and by different voices but Soral couldn't pay attention to it. He soon passed out again.


	4. The Sun

Chapter: 4

The Sun

Soral was floating; it was soundless, sightless, and senseless. It was an abyss and he knew it was a dream. Just cause he knew it was a dream though, didn't mean he could change it, or wanted to change it. He enjoyed the lack of sensory information, the peace offered by empty dreams.

However a change happened, sound began to invade, muffled voices drifting in the abyss. Soral sighed, the dream was about to end. He doubted he would remember these thoughts when woke.

Light flooded his vision, piercing his mind. The small foal groaned as he adjusted to the waking world. Using his hoof to push his long mane out of his eyes he waited for his vision to clear. His vision was filled with something unexpected, several faces that were very close to his own.

"Uh... Hello." Soral try to say. Unfortunately when he got to the "h" he began coughing. His throat was extremely dry and scratchy.

"Twilight! He's awake!" The yellow furred face turned and hollered.

"_Apple Bloom. That is Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell. What is going on though?"_ Soral tried to figure out the situation but asking questions in ones own head was a rather slower process when compared to asking them aloud.

"Here, drink this." A voice said next to the colt.

Turning his head he found a glass of water held in purple talons. Snatching the glass away, he drank the water greedily. Once the heavenly liquid was gone he looked to the one who had handed it to him. A bipedal lizard looking creature. _"Spike, but I am not supposed to know that yet."_ Soral thought to himself.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, though his voice was still a little raspy. "Could I have more?"

"Sure thing." The dragon said, taking the glass back to the kitchen.

"So _this_ is the mysterious new holder of "Sight of Magic"?" An amused voice asked.

Soral turned to see the owner of the voice, only for his mind to almost shut down. The sun. That was the only way to describe what he was seeing. The sun had descended to earth and was now moving towards him. There was no escape, there was nowhere to hide, it was all encompassing and all consuming. It was... A cool tingling enveloped him and the world faded into normalcy. He got his first look at the creature who held the power of the sun and still had few words to describe her.

"Is that better my little pony?" Celestia asked as she finished the spell that suppressed Soral's ability. Her smile was caring, not unlike that of a mother looking at her child.

Soral managed a shaky nod. His body was trembling slightly. He tried to calm down but the trembling wouldn't stop.

"Why can't I stop sh-shaking." Soral asked haltingly.

"When an adrenaline rush fades you crash, this normally results in uncontrolled trembling or passing out." Twilight stated as if reciting a passage from a book. Then again knowing her, she probably was. A chuckle escaped from Celestia.

"I am sorry for giving you such a scare little one. Meeting those with the_Sight_ is rare enough that I forget the effect I can have on them. Not to mention most I have met have had training prior to the meeting." Celestia explained.

Soral nodded slowly at this, his shaking began to subside. After taking a look at those in the room he felt something was missing.

"Where is Su, I mean mom?" he asked. This elicited a few laughs from those in the room with him. He quirked a brow at them in his best attempt at a "Explain Now" expression. That just seemed to make the laughing intensify.

"Perhaps you should look behind you." Celestia said kindly.

Soral slowly did as she said and turned. _"Well that explains why the bed is so warm." _ He thought to himself. Suzy was laying down next to him, and he was curled next to her like a child seeking comfort. _"She is never going to let me forget this though."_

"Oh." Was all he could say to the current situation.

"Now onto more important matters." Celestia said. Soral felt something sink in his stomach at the change in subject. "You have a rare gift my child. One that makes growing up far more confusing than what is normal. It is a gift that needs to be trained and guided." Celestia explained.

"I am not going to Canterlot." Soral stated flatly, cutting the current conversation short. The room descended into silence. Twilight look horrified that Soral had blatantly interrupted the Princess.

Celestia smiled gently at the colt. "I understand your decision. After all, having the ability to feel magic to such a degree would be quite frustrating in a high magic environment such as Canterlot. No, I was going to recommend something else."

Soral gazed up at the Princess; if she wasn't taking him away to Canterlot then what was she talking about.

"I was going to suggest a much more elegant solution. You would get to remain here in Ponyville," she paused and let the tension build, "as Twilight Sparkle's student." Celestia informed them.

"WHAT!" Twin cries of disbelief rang out at the suggestion. Twilight and Soral were both looking at the Princess with shocked faces.

"Bu-But Princess Celestia! I have never taught anypony before! How am I supposed to teach him how to control an ability I have never studied!?" Twilight asked frantically.

"You underestimate your abilities Twilight. I have the utmost faith in you to carry out this task. You would also get to study the ability firsthoof. I suppose it fits a rather old saying... "Two birds with one stone" I believe it went." Celestia finished.

Twilight gave her teacher an odd look at the turn of phrase, but Celestia was not looking at Twilight. Her eyes were focused on Soral, who seemed to turn rigid at the phrase itself. After a moment he relaxed before meeting the princesses eyes.

"If you are trying to be subtle you might have better luck with different phrase than that one." He said tensely.

"True, but there is a time for subtlety and a time to be forward. This is somewhere in between both." Celestia explained, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"So, you obviously know more about Suzy and I than everyone else thus far." Soral stated, he was still unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Ah yes. Suzy makes a delightful drinking partner." Celestia admitted.

The tension that had built in the room fled with several nervous giggles, as Soral smacked his head with his hoof. With a small groan he let out a curse. "*** SUZY!"

"Language!" Twilight scolded the little colt.

"Sorry." Soral said blandly, not really meaning it, he had been watching his language since arriving and he was frustrated enough not to care at the moment. "I would like to speak to the Princess in private if you do not mind?"

"That would be fine, follow me." Celestia informed him before anyone else could respond. Soral got to his hooves and trotted after her as the Princess led them to a balcony before shutting the doors behind them. Her horned glowed for a split second and dimmed.

"There, now nopony can hear what we discuss." She explained.

"Okay then, How much did you get from Suzy, beside that we are, or were human?" Soral asked the princess.

"Oh my, I think you misunderstood, she never told me you both were human." Celestia told him with an amused smile.

Soral's eyes widened considerably. "But?"

"I found that out when I cast a few diagnostic spells on you when you were sleeping." She explained, "I was trying to discern just what your ailment was. Twilight was distracted and didn't think of doing the same, the silly filly always seems to forget the forest for the trees. But when I cast my spell I was very surprised at what I found."

"Just... Just what was it you found." Soral asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Transformation magic, very old transformation magic. I have not seen the likes of it in quite some time."

"Wait, you mean to tell me someone did this to us on purpose?" Soral asked incredulously.

"Not quite." Celestia paused looking to the sky. "You see, equestria has some rather odd phenomenons. Chaotic magic that still roams, phasing in and out of existence, impossible to control. It is this that has cause your change, and your arrival."

"So... Can you fix it?"

Celestia gave the foal a sad smile this time. "I am afraid not little one, I am sorry." A long silence hung between them. "So, what exactly is a Human?" Celestia asked.

Soral let out a sigh and decided to explain some of the basics.

"Well, your culture certainly sounds interesting. Though I don't think I would want to establish contact given some of the things you have shared." Celestia said.

"I understand. There are more good elements than bad, but the bad ones tend to be very determined. Not to mention the whole group mentality thing." Soral groaned rubbing his head. "One or two humans by themselves are plenty smart, however get them into a group and they are about as smart as sheep. Now if only they were as docile we would not have the number of wars we do." He ended his statement with a disgruntled look.

"I have noticed that about several species actually. It is rather unfortunate that large groups are so easily swayed." Celestia stated. Silence filled the air between the princess and foal.

"So... Do I still have to be Twilight's student?" Soral asked, a pensive look on his face.

"Yes." The Princess of the Sun stated.

"Great," Soral Grumbled, "back to school, on top of finding a place to stay and a source of income."

"Hmm, well there are ways around that." Celestia said airily.

Soral turned to look at the princess, curious as to what her solution was.

"I could label you as a ward of the castle. That would allow me to provide funds for your care without drawing any unwanted attention." She told him.

Soral was silent as he considered her words. "Okay, I am waiting for the other hoof to drop." He said after a moment.

"My, my. You really think I wouldn't do such a thing out of the goodness of my heart." Celestia said, she looked on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Soral stuttered out at the unexpected display of emotion.

"Thats better." Celestia said, her face instantly returning to normal and her voice taking on a distinct hint of amusement. Soral felt like hitting himself for falling for crocodile tears.

"As for a place to stay, I am sure my always faithful student who would never dare to eavesdrop." The Solor Princess said, raising her tone towards then end. A sudden clatter was heard from the library before all went quite. "Would be more than happy to help." She finished.

Soral stared back at the tree house/library. "I thought you said no one could hear us?"

"She is my prized pupil, do you think a small thing like sound bubbles would keep her out."

"I suppose not." He conceded.

"Now, lets go inside." She said, canceling her earlier spell. She draped a wing over him as they made their way back in. It was a small gesture, but it did wonders for his nerves. Some small part of him didn't want to go with the plan, a larger part just wanted to run away screaming. Soral sigh, the rest of him was resigned to the fate that awaited. Besides, Twilight was probably his best bet at getting home.


	5. The Tickets

The Tickets

It had not taken long for Celestia to convince Twilight of her plan. The end result was that he and Suzy would be getting their own place. Soral was to report to the library lessons. As a declared ward, he would receive a modest stipend to cover his expenses. This was fine with him, being stuck as a foal pretty much destroyed any chance he had at finding a job.

Early the next day, Twilight was asked by Applejack to help at the farm. Soral decided to follow along, mostly because he already started the lesson on telekinesis and didn't want to quit just yet.

"Now hold your focus, if your concentration wavers the apple will fall." Twilight instructed as she and Applejack walked down the path cutting through the orchard. Spike was perched on Twilights back sorting through the apples in her baskets.

The two older mares started chatting but Soral tuned them out. He was staring intently at the apple floating in front of him. It was enveloped in a dark blue glow. To be honest, he was rather surprised with his magic. He expected something that felt like a charge of electricity. He expected it to take longer to draw out. The magic came easily enough. In truth he should have suspected as much, after all every Unicorn out there seems to be able to use basic telekinesis.

Still, the sensation of touching it for the first time, really he did not have words to describe it. It was like- "Oof!"

Shaking his head he looks up to see what he ran into. Twilight and Applejack are looking at him with concern.

"Sorry bout the sudden stop, little guy." Applejack said checking on the colt. Apparently Twilight received a letter and they had stopped to read it. Soral was still focused on the apple and thus did not stop until his face met Applejacks flank.

"No harm done." Soral mumbled while getting back on all fours. "So, what does the letter say?" He asked. After all, the piece of parchment is responsible for his humiliation should at least be read before he burned it.

"Right, let's see." Twilight said deftly unfurling the scroll with her magic.

Soral stared blanking at the scroll as it was held there. Feeling magic was one thing, but now he had a better understanding of why they call his gift [i]"The Sight of Magic."[/i] He could see more than just the shimmering aura that everyone else seemed to witness. He saw it weave and twist, he saw lines and symbols that seemed to hold a purpose that he had yet been able to decipher. It was the same with his own magic, and one of the reasons why it captivated him. He could see how it moved and changed. It was almost like watching an artist start on a blank canvas. Testing strokes being placed down while he struggles to decide what this new piece shall be.

His introspective moment was interrupted by both mares suddenly releasing earsplitting squeals of excitement. "The Grand Galloping Gala!"

"My ears..." Soral whined as he lowered his head to the ground and wrapped his forelegs around his head to ward off the sound. Twilight and Applejack had the good grace to look sheepish and apologised for yelling in his ears. Applejack began talking about the opportunity that going to such an event could bring for her and her family. Soral did his best not to roll his eyes at this. It would be a great chance for her if she was catering, but a stand would never work at such an event. "Won't work." He decided to state as much.

Applejack paused her daydream to glare at the colt. "Wha' d'ya mean it won' work?"

"Because the _'High Society'_ as they like to be called would never stoop to buying from a stand. Anyone with money or a big name tend to be pompous gits." Soral stated. He had a very low opinion of the wealthy.

"Now ya don' know that for certain." Applejack said, she was being stubborn, obviously not wanting to give up on her fantasy. "It could be tha' mah stand is jus' wha' their missing."

"Did you know your accent gets worse when you get grumpy?" Soral would later admit that he deserved the swat she gave him. He really needed to stop being such as wise-mouth.

"Nice work kid." A raspy laugh carried on the wind as Rainbow Dash landed near them. "So Twilight, what's this I hear about tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?" She asked his teacher.

Soral remembered how the rest of the particular episode went and made a decision. "Well, I see the theme for today." He muttered loud enough for them all to hear before turning a set of puppy-eyes on Twilight, "May I go play with Apple Bloom?" He pleaded to her. Forget being nice and preventing the coming storm, Soral would much rather step out of the way of the fan altogether.

"Now darlin, she's in school right now, and won't be getting out for a few hours yet." Applejack stated.

"And you think I won't be going to school soon anyway." Soral stated. Honestly, Twilight was his teacher, but that was for magic. He really didn't think she would be teaching him everything.

"What, but I'm your teacher! What could school possibly offer you that I couldn't?" Twilight demanded in a panicked voice.

Crap, he was not expecting her to be so protective of her title. "Uh.. A chance to be around those my own age?" Soral hedged hesitantly. _"__Well__, __physical__age__."_ he amended to himself.

"I guess you're right." Twilight sighed. "The princess has me here studying friendship. What would she say if I denied you the chance to make your own."

Soral nodded at this, doing his best impression of a sage, "Yes young one. Now you begin to gain wisdom of the ages."

"Ha ha." Twilight said flatly at the colts attempt at humor, she also did her level best to ignore the snickering of Rainbow Dash and Spike. "Alright Smarty-pants, let's go. Might as well get you registered while we still can today," she was interrupted by her stomach growling, "and some lunch." Twilight finished with a blush.

"Latter Applejack, Rainbow Dash." Soral bid both mares as he and Twilight began to leave. Spike waved goodbye from his perch on Twiligh's back.

"Later you three." Applejack said before turning to Rainbow Dash. "Now I thought ya' said ya' were busy today? Here I find ya' eavesdroppin' on my and Twi's conversation."

Soral heard Rainbow's nervous laughter fading out as he and Twilight left the farm.

* * *

Soral followed Twilight through town to an cafe with an outdoor dining area. He took a moment to look around the town. Soral had to admit he liked the atmosphere of Ponyville. It was relaxing watching the ponies go about their daily business. He look up to see if there were any interesting clouds and frowned. There were several Pegasi moving clouds into place over the town.

"How about here?" Twilight's voice brought him out of his observation. He turned to see Twilight and Spike taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables. A waiter was already on his way over to get their orders.

"Twilight I think we should eat inside." He told her.

"What? It's a beautiful day, why would we eat inside?" She questioned.

"Because the weather team is setting up a downpour as we speak." Soral told her while pointing a hoof to the section of sky gathering clouds.

Twilight made a small "Oh" with her mouth before asking the waiter if they had any available seats inside. Once they were moved orders were taken and they decided to make small talk to pass the time.

"So Twilight, who are you giving the other ticket too?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. Applejack seems to really think that the Gala would help her business. I am not sure why Rainbow is interested though?" She said to herself.

"Who knows, hopefully they don't start fighting over it." Soral stated. Playing ignorant was the best option here, he did not want to get dragged into the coming chaos.

Twilight grimaced at that. "I really don't want these tickets to cause a rift with my friends."

"Well, I don't want to go there. The Gala is to fru-fru for my tastes." Spike announced.

Soral rolled his eyes at the discription before speaking himself. "I have no interest in going to a formal event. I would have nothing to do and would be bored out of my mind." He explained. He notice the waiter on heading towards their table. "Oh look the foods here."

This was the first time Soral tried what passed for normal pony food. a daisy club sandwich. Honestly it wasn't bad, not what he was expecting but not bad. Which was odd considering the last time he tasted a daisy he distinctly remembered it being bitter. During their meal the rain had started to fall. I wasn't sure but I think I saw Rainbow dash fly by once or twice.

"Should we wait here until the rain stops or just leave?" He asked Twilight breaking the silence at the table.

"Well," She said while looking out the window. "I think it should be letting up soon so we might as well wait."

"Hmm," Soral noised while looking over at Spike. "Hey Twilight, has Spike ever been to school?" He asked, honestly curious. He was surprised when both dragon and pony seemed to cringe. "What?"

"Let's just say fiery sneezes and school work doesn't mix." Spike muttered.

"Oh... Sorry." Soral mumbled. Judging by their reaction their was a story behind that, and not a pleasant one. "Well it looks like the rain is stopping. We should probably go to the schoolhouse before the teacher leaves."

"Oh, you're right. Let's get going then." Twilight said looking out the window before asking the waiter for the cheque. Soral walked to the door and waited on Twilight to pay. He noticed Rainbow still flying around looking for something, he ducked back behind the door before she could see him. Rainbow Dash flew off to search elsewhere.

"Okay I know the episode displayed it as such but really this is just too much." Soral muttered.

"What was that?" Spike asked him.

"Geh!" Soral choked choked out. "Nothing, nothing at all." Soral said slightly panicked.

Spike gave him an odd look for moment. "You know you're acting a lot like Twilight does when she's nervous."

"I am not!" Soral said more than a little offended. He did not act like Twilight, he had much better self control. He just wasn't displaying it at the moment.

"Okay, everypony ready to go?" Twilight asked walking up to them. Soon they were walking down the path to the Ponyville School.

"I wonder how long the classes are? Do you think Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are still there? Do you think the teacher is nice?" Soral started asking every inane question he could think of in relation to the school to Twilight. He didn't really need the information, he was mostly doing it to tax her patience and pass the time. Sadly the first objective was never met as Twilight seemed more than happy to try and answer each of his question.

"Classes let are five hours long. They still have another half hour of class time so yes. I have not met the teacher so I wouldn't know."

Soral was silent for a long moment, surprised at how well she handled that. Then he let a smirk slip onto his face, "Have you ever called Celestia mom?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Wh-why are you asking that?" Twilight sputtered in surprise, but a slight pink tint began to peek through the fur of her face.

"She has, quite a few times actually." Spike said from his perch atop the unicorns back.

"SPIKE! Why would you tell him that?" Twilight asked obviously feeling betrayed.

"Oh look we're here. Twilight you should really try to calm down, you want to make a good impression right?" Soral asked casually. She gave him a glare that could have caused a cobra to cower, but Soral ignored it deciding to bask in her irritation.

As they came up to the school Twilight politely knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by orange pegasus filly. She looked at them for a moment before calling back into the classroom, "It's a unicorn family Ms. Cheerilee."

Soral did his best not to laugh as Twilight looked gobsmacked at the filly. Spike didn't bother and just fell to the ground clutching his sides. Soon a purple mare was at the door. She had a bright smile and on her flank there were three smiley faces.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked looking at Twilight.

Twilight cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I am here to register my student at your school. Soral, say hello."

"Hiya. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell are still here right?" Soral asked

Ms. Cheerilee smile at the colt. "Yes. Why don't you go in and say hello. Class was almost over anyway." She told him.

Soral nodded and went inside while Twilight and Cheerilee discussed his registration. "Hey Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle." Soral called out to the two fillies.

"Soral!"

"You're here!"

Both fillies were soon away from their desks and charging him. Soral did the only logical thing he could think of and ducked. Surprisingly this was the proper action as both fillies went flying past him. It was hard not to laugh with the other children in the room as the two crashed into the bookcase in the back of the classroom.

"Now really, do you think it is the brightest idea to tackle somepony who has been sick for the past few days?" Soral questioned calmly. Internally he was surprised that they were that excited to see him. He put it down to them just being children.

"Sorry bout that." Apple Bloom said as she and Sweetie Belle looked away with a small blush. Soral had no problem admitting it was adorable but he was not here to fawn over children acting cute. He was here to curru- ah- make friends.

"No problem, but just so you know I don't care for hugs via flying tackle, it tends to hurt." He explained, "As to why I am here, I am getting registered for school. I will probably be joining you in class tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, we don' have classes." Apple Bloom said.

"Huh, how did I miss that?" Soral asked out loud.

"Looky here class, we have another blank flank." A hawghty voice called out. A few laughs made it around the room but they were mostly forced.

"Well looky here class." That was okay though, Soral could give as good as he got. "A filly who obviously knows what she wants." He said and emphasized by shaking his rear in the direction of said filly.

The result was perfect. The filly who insulted him was left gaping like a fish. The class though burst into laughter at his jab. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were both holding their sides. Soral smiled at what he accomplished.

"What is going on here?" Miss Cheerily asked as she entered the classroom.

"Just getting to know everyone." Soral said playing innocent. The teacher scrutinizing gaze honed in on him. To be honest it made him a little nervous. Cheerily was always portrayed as such a nice pony in the show. Soral realised however, nice or not, she was still a teacher.

"Well do try to play nice now." She said with a slight air of warning.

"Yes ma'am." Soral replied instantly.

Miss Cheerily nodded and turned to the rest of the classroom. "Class dismissed. I hope you all enjoy your weekend."

With a great cheer many of the foals charged out of the classroom. The self-important filly glared at Soral before leaving. Soral just shrugged it off before he was enveloped in a hug.

"Tha' was amazin Soral! I've never seen anypony shut-down Diamond Tiara like tha'." Apple Bloom squealed excitedly while hugging him.

"Can't... Breath..." Soral managed to choke out.

"Oops." Apple Bloom released her grip on him and Soral sucked in his precious air. "Sorry." The little farm filly apologized.

"No problem." Soral said, then he looked Apple Bloom up and down. "You are a lot stronger than you look."

"Thank'ya kindly." The farm filly smiled.

"Seriously though, I don't think I have ever seen Diamond Tiara that red." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"Dude that was awesome!" A new voice entered the conversation. An orange pegasus filly soon filled Soral's vision. "Name's Scootaloo and that was one of the best burns I have ever seen."

"She provided the fireworks, I merely lit the fuses." Soral did his best to portray a cool attitude. However he decided that the praise had gone on long enough. "Okay so anyone here want to go play or something?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

"What do you have in mind?" The fillies answered at the same time make soral pause to sort out what they said.

"I was thinking hide-n-seek at the farm would be fun." Soral offered.

Apple Bloom frowned. "But I've chores ta' do."

"Well you got three helpers. We can get them done quick and get to playing. Sound like a plan?" It took a bit more convincing but he got the fillies to agree to it. Soon they set off for the farm after Soral told Twilight what he was doing.

* * *

Notes:

First of all I hate having to go in and reformat my fics. Damn that is tedious. Why can't fanfiction just include the Paragraphs formating I use? Or use their own? Indenting each paragraph is really annoying especially when "Tab" isn't an option.

Anyway this is chapter five of my current fave fic. I do hope you guys and girls enjoy it. I have more planned and I am sure you will enjoy what I have planned.

I just noticed after I saved that fanfiction decided to undo all my spacing... F*******!


	6. The Game Tickets Surprise

**Chapter Six: The Game, Tickets Surprise**

Soral would admit that he underestimated the girls. Yes they were just foals but then again it was probably why they were good at this game. "Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled out to the seemingly empty field. Hide and seek had always been a favorite game of his. He scanned the area for any signs of the girls hiding nearby just waiting for him to leave the base unguarded.

Every bush was scrutinized, their rustling leaves signs of possible prey. But he could not remain at base forever, no they would get bored with that rather quickly. His ears flicked when he heard a twig snap off to his right and a small gasp. Smirking, Soral walked forward, seemingly away from the sound. He went into a bush and began to make his way back to where one of the girls was clearly hiding.

Sweetie Belle poked her head out from her hiding spot. Soral's smirk became mischievous at this point as he quietly crawled closer. Sweetie emerged fully from her hiding spot, rather close to the base now that he thought about it. Soral got up and charged.

"Ahhhh!" Sweetie Belle squealed as she saw Soral running at her. She panicked and instead of running for the base she ran away from it.

"Big mistake Sweetie! I'm gonna get ya' now!" Soral hollered after her.

"Help!" Sweetie Belle called out as I chased her down. I almost laughed inside. Why would the other girls help? The game was about getting to the base before I tagged them. Not a lot they can do to help each other out. That is what I thought until something slammed into my side.

After a brief roll I was on my back and my mystery assailant was standing ontop of me like a proud hero. "And that is how Scootaloo saved the day." The little orange pegasus filly proclaimed.

"Tag." Soral said lightly bopping her nose with his hoof. "Now you're it." Scootaloo looked at him in utter confusion for a few seconds before remembering just what game they were playing and groaned loudly.

"Scootaloo's it!" Soral called out. This brought Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle out of hiding.

"Hey Soral, it's gettin' close ta' dinner time." Apple Bloom stated looking up at the low sun.

"Hmm?" Soral sounded before checking himself. "Yeah, you're right. Call the game here?"

"Sure."

"I'm good."

"I'm still it..."

Soral just laughed and gave them a wave. He had finally learned his way around town a little bit today so he was certain he could make it back to Twilight's with no issue. The walk back into was uneventful. Soral failed to noticed that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were right behind him.

"Hey Soral, where did you live before coming to Ponyville?" Sweetie asked him.

"Huh?" Soral said eloquently, surprised by the question. "Um, I come from fair bit away. Little town that didn't really stick with you." He lied. He could have told them the truth, but really why bother with that. It would just lead to questions he didn't want to answer.

"Did you have any friends there?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not really. Suzy is my friend and she came with me." He said.

"I thought Suzy was your mom?" Sweetie had a confused expression on her face. It was kinda funny to.

"No, thank goodness. Suzy is a bit too silly to be my mother." He laughed.

"Then where is your mom?" Scootaloo asked giving him an odd look.

"... Can we change the subject?" Soral asked softly. They were quiet after that. He couldn't fault them, it sounded like his mother was dead, or something else. Then again, if he couldn't find a way back home she might as well be. It was odd going so long without speaking to her at least once.

The girls look like they were about to ask another question but were interrupted by what seemed like a stampede. Looking around for the source they were caught of guard when Twilight dodged around the corner and stopped right in the middle of their group.

"Hold tight and try not to throw up." She shouted and her horn lit with magic.

Realizing what was about to happen Soral pulled both fillies against Twilight. There was a buildup of energy and then sensation of being bathed in electricity. When it stopped they were in the library, only slightly singed from the magic.

"What the Hay Twilight!" Soral shouted.

"Sorry." She apologized tiredly. She trotted slowly across the library.

Soral watched as she walked away surprised at how exhausted she sounded. His ears picked up the sound of arguing. He decided to take a look for himself at what was going on.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He would also need to make sure Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't get into trouble. Looking at them he saw that Sweetie was shaking, obviously she did not enjoy her first teleportation. Scootaloo on the other hand had a manic grin on her face.

"C'mon, let's go see what all the chaos is about." Soral said. They entered the other room to witness Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and surprisingly enough Fluttershy arguing. The only thing they could pick out was the word ticket being said a few times.

"That is Enough!" Twilight yelled at the ponies in the room halting the argument in it's tracks. "I am sick and tired of your arguing over who gets the stupid ticket. All this time I have been trying to be fair and trying to be patient and I am **Sick** of it! If the ticket means so much more to you than our own friendship then..." Twilight's voice was quivering now. "Then you can just leave." The purple mare finished softly. The silence that filled the room at that statement was deafening though.

Twilight turned and headed up the stair to her room leaving the five stunned mares in her wake. Applejack seemed to come out of her stupor the first, she made to go after Twilight. She was stopped when her hooves were encased in a dark blue aura and jerked back sharply causing her to stumble.

"What the hell." It took a moment for Soral to realize he was the one speaking. He saw that he had everyone's attention thanks to his stunt however and decided to push on.

"You five have the audacity to call yourselves her friends." The temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees as the girls shivered from his statement.

"You were her first friends, outside of her family, outside of the princess. You were the first ones to earn her friendship. Then the second something comes along to remind you of just how well connected she is you all throw it away for selfish and stupid reasons." Soral's voice was cold, it reminded him of winter for some reason.

The girls tried to protest but he wouldn't have it. "Shut UP! You lost the right to call yourselves her friends after what you have pulled today. Did you not see what she looked like? Did you not see how tired and heartbroken you five made her?" He asked rhetorically.

Applejack had her head down in shame. Rarity was not far behind. Rainbow dash looked very uncomfortable. Pinkie's hair was flat. Fluttershy was crying silently.

"No, you each only saw what you could get from her." Soral took a deep breath to calm down. "Leave." They looked at him in surprise. "Leave and don't come back until you are ready to give a real heartfelt apology."

One by one they began to shuffle out. "Come on Sweetie Belle. It is time for dinner, and I have some thinking to do." Rarity told her sister as she guided her out.

"I'm sorry." Applejack said simply as she left.

"Hey Scoots, how bout I take you home." Rainbow said to her fan. The orange pegasus filly gave a weak smile and nodded.

Fluttershy managed an apology so soft that Soral couldn't make it out, before rushing away with tears falling down her cheeks.

The last to leave was Pinkie Pie. She didn't say anything, but her face read like an open book.

Finally Soral was alone in the room. This incident revealed several things to him. But most of all it showed him he would be an idiot to believe the show was accurate down to the letter. No it wouldn't be that simple. The show was scripted, and he could feel from his time in this world already that it was plenty real. That could wait though.

Soral slowly plodded up the stairs to where the bedroom was. As he reached the top he saw Twilight laying belly first on her bed, hugging a rag doll pony. Soral opened his mouth to say something to comfort her.

"Thank you."

He slowly closed his mouth, surprised at what she said to him.

"I... I heard everything. Thank you." Twilight told him. A few tears leaked from her eyes.

Soral moved forward and climbed into bed next to her. He nuzzled her neck, trying his best to give any form of support. "I'm sorry." He told her gently.

Twilight let out a small sob. "How, how did this happen?"

Soral thought for a long moment, before giving an answer that would at least fit him. "Everyone is naturally selfish. It is just leftover survival instinct to look out for themselves first. However they will always look at their wants, their needs first, before looking to another's." He told her. "The Gala is something talked about by all ponies, it is the biggest event in Canterlot. Even though only small number of all the ponies goes there everyone else will fabricate this big perfect dream event." He paused to look at her.

"Do you remember what I told Applejack about her dreams for the Gala? I was being truthful. If she sets up a stand she might sell five items period. But she didn't want to believe that. She had her own ideas of what the Gala was. Dreams that she has cultivated since she was a filly. Something I think you have also done."

"I-I would get to spend the night talking with Princess Celestia, just enjoying myself and having a good time." She answered hesitantly.

"Celestia, as the hostess of the event, will be busy for most of the night greeting every pony that has been invited to the Gala. That is a task that could take a few hours. You won't get much time to talk to her." He told her, seeing her wince slightly at the information. "You still want to go, you still want to try, even if you know it won't be like your dreams of the event."

Twilight gave a shaky nod.

"Your friends will be back, and they will apologise. When they found out about the tickets their sight was filled with stars. A chance at a dream in their reach. It gave them tunnel-vision and all they saw were the tickets. Well now they have seen the price of their dream. I don't think they will find the Gala worth losing friendship.

"Thank you Soral." Twilight said, nuzzling him. "How are you so wise about this?"

Soral was quiet for a time before he answered. "Experience is a harsh teacher. Your friends want to apologise. Mine didn't."

Twilight pulled the colt into a hug at that statement. It felt awkward if Soral was honest. "Well, I won't. You're my friend... Right?" Twilight asked him.

Soral stiffened for a moment, and then the hug didn't feel so strange. He pressed into her a little further. "Yes." his breathing started to even out as he began to get sleepy. "Twilight... Thank you."

The next morning was a somber event. Spike didn't seem to understand why Twilight was so down. She told him not to worry about it. Soral was thinking to himself.

"I smell pancakes." Suzy's cheerfully sang as she entered the kitchen. She sat down at the table and spike served up a plate of flapjacks covered in syrup. "Yay, pancakes!" Suzy squealed happily before taking a large bite out of the stack.

"Well someone is happy this morning." Soral commented.

Suzy chewed a bit longer enjoying the tasted before swallowing the sugary breakfast down. "Yep, I found a job yesterday."

"Oh?"

"What did you find?" Twilight asked.

"I found this pub owned by Berry Punch. I help serve drinks and food now." Suzy explained.

"Ah, of course." Soral mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzy asked while glaring at the colt.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Soral said acting innocent.

Before Suzy could continue interrogating Soral there was a loud rapping on the library door. Everyone paused for a minute to look at the door.

"Huh? Wonder who could be visiting this early?" Spike said as he waddled over to the door. Opening the door revealed five mares with their heads bowed. "Oh, hey guys... what's wrong."

"Hello Spike, might we come in to speak to Twilight." Rarity asked the baby dragon.

"Yeah of course you can." Spike said sigh dreamily at the white unicorn. Soral realised he would have to explain to the dragon in the feature weather or not they were angry with Rarity, or else she would be able to barge in without issue.

The groupe shuffled into the library, even Rainbow Dash who was on the ground for the longest time Soral's seen since coming here. Applejack stepped forward from the group and cleared her throat.

"Twih'light, I, we... We're all awfully sorry Twih'. There's no excuse for how we acted yesterday." Applejack said.

"Yes. We were very rude trying to force you to pick one of us but not listening to your feelings on the matter." Rarity said. The rest nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty uncool of us. I'm sorry Twilight." Rainbow apologized.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Fluttershy said quietly

"I'm super, duper, duper sorry Twilight. We were meanies yesterday and didn't consider didn't consider your feelings."

"I guess what it comes down t' sugarcube, is can ya' forgive us?" Applejack asked. Their faces all shone with hope that Twilight would say she did.

Twilight Sparkle stood still while she heard their pleas for forgiveness. She remained quiet for a time after they had stopped. Finally she spoke. "Of course I can girls. I don't want something as silly as tickets to the gala to break up our friendship." She told them. The whole thing ended in a group hug and a few tears were shed by the girls.

"Soral, what the hell happened yesterday?" Suzy asked confused about the events taking place in front of her.

"The short story is the show is not going to be very helpful to us. I will explain more later." He told her. He was just happy that they seemed to be back on track. Twilight finished writing a letter and had Spike send it along with the tickets. It was barely a minute later that the response came. It came with enough tickets for their little group. What surprised him however was when he was presented with one.

Soral looked from the ticket up to Twilight. "I would really like it if you would come with." She told him.

He hesitated for a moment, before accepting the ticket. "I'd be happy to." He told her. Strangely enough, he meant it.


	7. Foal Day

Chapter Seven: Foal Day.

Honestly he should have expected this. Why on earth would it be so easy, so simple to just bypass a major problem without drawbacks. No, the consequences didn't even enter his mind once he got used to the methods of madness. "Of course I wouldn't be able to use magic non stop." Soral moaned. A horrid throbbing pain emanating from his horn, reminiscent of a bad headache.

"Now, it will happen less often as you come into your power. You just started using your magic though so it is to be expected." Twilight said as she lowered an ice pack onto the mint colored horn.

Soral felt a small spike of pain before the numbing cold began working it's way into the aching appendage. He let out another soft moan before searching for something else to focus on. "It is only to be expected if you know about it in the first place. I have never heard of a _horn-ache _before now." Talking helped some, not much but some.

"That's odd, it is not that uncommon. Surely you have met at least one other unicorn who has..." She trailed off as Soral gave her a very flat stare. "Ah-ha-ha, right." She laughed weakly.

Sometimes it baffled the little mint coated colt how his _caretaker_ could forget such important details as, him not originally being a pony. He was about to mock her ability to keep track of such detail until a red hot iron decided to lodge itself into his skull. With very shrill squeak his hooves shot to the ice pack that was covering his horn.

Twilight seemed to wince in sympathy, considering her own magical abilities she probably faced similar problems growing up. "I'll go into town to get some medicine. Do you think you will be okay here with Spike?"

"I'll manage." Soral, groaned out. "Just go get something to dull this please."

"Right, I'll be back soon." She said and walked out the door. Soral just put his head back down on his pillow and hoped that the pain would dissipate. He hated this feeling. It was like a headache on steroids, he guessed this was what a migraine felt like.

"So, anything I can get for you?" Spike asked from where he was picking up Twilight's latest mess of books.

"A glass of water please. I think I am just going to lay down for a nap.". Soral told him. Spike nodded and it wasn't long after that he came back with the glass. After a few sips Soral moved the glass as side and set his head on the pillow. Even resting hurt but the pain was slowly pushed aside as sleep creeped in.

"Hey Twilight! You in here?" A raspy voiced hollered followed by a gust of wind.

Soral leveled a baleful glare at the disturbance. Floating inside the room, apparently trying to be as noisy as possible, was a certain cyan pegasus. "Rainbow Dash," Soral said with annoyed tone, "what do you want?"

"Ah." Dash said as she turned to the voice. "Hey there pipsqueak. I am looking for Twilight, I wanted her opinion on my latest stunt." She said while puffing out her chest.

"This wouldn't happen to be the stunt of 'Breaking and Entering' would it?" Soral asked sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash looked affronted by the accusation before glaring at the colt. "What the hay is your problem?"

"Well I was about to get to sleep before you barged in here." Soral stated flatly. "Now I am wide awake to enjoy the aching pain coming from my horn. Thanks for that." The last part practically oozed sarcasm as he waved a hoof at her with a fake smile on his face.

"No problem." She replied flippantly.

Groaning Soral decided to try and nap someplace else. Someplace that did not include 'Prism Butt' to pester him. Getting to his hooves he trotted downstairs and headed for the front door. "Spike, I'm going out. Tell Twilight that Prism Butt is waiting for her in her room." He called out before shutting the door behind him.

"Who is Prism Butt?" Spike asked before turning to see a rather incensed Rainbow Dash glaring at the door. "... Oh!" Spike said after a moment, having figured out the joke.

Soral grumbled angrily as he walked down Ponyville's main street. His anger quickly burned out though and he focused on trying to relax. The pain from his horn was still there, and it was really starting to fray his nerves. The sensation was like a mix of electricity and a toothache. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths hoping to sooth the pain. There was a minor success until he bumped into someone. Shaking his head Soral quickly started apologizing to the pony he ran into only to be interrupted.

"Oh my! A-are you okay Soral?" A soft voice asked.

Looking up Soral notice the pale pink lock belonging to a very soft spoken pegasus. Fluttershy looked at him with a hint of worry in her eyes as she moved to check him over for any injuries.

"'m fine Fluttershy," Soral mumbled embarrassed by the sudden invasion of privacy, "I just wasn't watching where I was going. I am sorry for-Aehh!" His sentence was ended in a small shriek as a small blossom of pain flared in his horn.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What's hurt? Where do you feel pain? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Fluttershy began fretting over him.

"It's just a hornache!" He said a bit more forcefully than he intended. Fluttershy shrank back from the sudden yell. Soral winced slightly knowing that he shouldn't be taking his frustration out on the shy mare. "I'm sorry, that was wrong. Just that this has me cranky and I tried to sleep it off but my nap got interrupted and I've never had one before and it really hurts and I just want it to stop and I am sorry I yelled." Soral finished taking in several breaths to try and calm down.

"Oh, you poor dear." Fluttershy said. Before Soral knew what was happening he was enveloped into a hug. "I know what will help. Come with me." The motherly pegasus said while nudging the foal forward.

Slightly confused by her change, Soral decided to do as he was told and walked with her. It wasn't long until he heard someone call out for Fluttershy's attention.

"Yoo hoo, Fluttershy!" Rarity waved at them from in front of another of the oddly shaped buildings that made up the town of Ponyville. As they got closer Soral could see it in more detail. It looked like an opulent tent. Hanging over the door was a sign that displayed a pony with a long mane and several sparkles just above her flank. He felt he should recognise this place but he never paid that much attention to the show.

"Oh I am so glad you made our appointment Fluttershy, I was beginning to fear you might be late." Rarity told her friend.

"Oh, I am sorry Rarity, but I uh... I ran into someone on the way over." Fluttershy said quietly while motioning towards Soral.

"Oh, so you did dear. How are you today Soral?" Rarity asked politely, if slightly strained. He couldn't blame her. The only experiences he has had with her thus far was being sick or when he yelled at all of them for ganging up on Twilight.

"Uhm, I'm fine today Rarity. I should be going though." Since he knew they were bad impression he decided it would be best to leave. He didn't get far before he was tugged back between the two mares by Fluttyshy.

"Now, now. No running off, I said I was going to help you, so just stay with us." Fluttershy said.

"Help him with what dear?" Rarity asked, now curious as to why the colt was there. She recognised Fluttershy's current mood for when she was tending the animals at her cottage.

"Oh, the poor thing has been having such a stressful day I thought maybe he could join us. That is, if you don't mind?" Fluttershy asked at the end going back to her shy personality.

"Oh not at all darling. Well let's move along inside shall we." Rarity said as she came up on Soral's left. Together to two mares herded him inside of the building. Soral began to sweat, unsure of just what their intentions were.

"Welcome!" The twin tones of cheer cames from two ponies. One pink, one pale blue, both with flowers for cutie marks. Both known well by her.

"Lotus! Aloe! It is so nice to see you again darlings." Rarity said genuinely. "Now I know we are breaking from tradition but due to recent events Fluttershy and I decided that we could use a visit."

"No problem Miss Rarity. We are always happy to serve you." Lotus sung happily.

"Shall we prepare the usual for you and Miss Fluttershy?" Aloe asked before looking down. "Oh? Who is this?"

Rarity allowed herself a small smirk as she saw Soral try to hide behind Fluttershy. It seemed for all his maturity he was still a foal. "This is a friend of our's Aloe, he has had a terribly stressful day." Rarity said dramatically.

"Oh, that so terrible." Both of the spa ponies gasped while bringing their hooves to their mouths.

"Truly. That is why Fluttershy decided a trip here was just what he needed." Rarity said.

"It's just a horn-ache." Soral mumbled while trying to back away to the door.

Rarity frowned and lit her horn with magic. Soral was pulled forward into Aloe and Lotus's waiting hooves. "Yes, and while earth-ponies don't know the pain of a horn-ache Aloe and Lotus both know the pain of a migraine. The two are similar enough, believe me dear." She told the struggling colt. "So I am trusting you two to help the little one relax the pain away, so to speak."

"Of course Miss Rarity." Aloe said.

"We would be happy to assist." Lotus continued.

"So shall we begin?" They both asked.

Allowing herself a small quiet chuckle at the scene before her Rarity nodded her head. The two spa ponies tugged their new charge along with them as she and Fluttershy followed.

"You don't think we were too forceful, do you?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Not at all darling. I believe the little colt is a lot like Twilight. He thinks he knows what he needs and excludes everything else." Rarity paused after she said this, seemingly lost in thought. "We should bear that in mind when dealing with them, or we might miss something important."

Fluttershy gave a small nod. "I have noticed that Twilight seems to stress easily. Do- Do you think we should be worried?"

"No darling, but we should be ready to calm them down. We don't need them having an episode and embarrassing themselves." Rarity said. Fluttershy made the smallest sounds of agreement.

It wasn't long after that they entered the spa proper. Being guided to their seats they were put through their usual routine. The works for Rarity, and lighter sessions for Fluttershy. Rarity began regaling Fluttershy and the girls over the latest gossip and the trials some of her customers caused her. It wasn't until the massage portion that she noticed Soral again.

His hooves had been cleaned and trimmed. His coat and mane thoroughly washed to where it had a glossy sheen. Now he was on a massage table though not receiving any attention. No he was on the table because both his eyes were closed in sleep.

"Oh my, that didn't take very long at all did it?" Rarity asked aloud.

Aloe gave a gentle laugh. "No Miss Rarity it didn't. He fell asleep as we were brushing out his coat."

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble. I mean, I know he needed to relax, but I didn't think he would fall asleep in the middle of your work." Fluttershy said in her hesitant manner.

"No trouble at all Miss Shy. We are used to some of our customers being too relaxed." Lotus said with a rueful smile. More than a few stories rested behind that face Rarity thought.

"Well then I say mission accomplished. Hopefully he can sleep off the rest of his horn-ache." Rarity said. They continued through the treatment like normal, and were soon ready to leave the spa. Rarity gently placed Soral into the crook of Fluttershy's back. The colt managed to endear himself to the staff by nuzzling the yellow pegasus's mane.

"Well now I think that went swimmingly." Rarity announced, feeling completely refreshed after her visit. "I truly enjoy our visits. I do hope to see you again on Tuesday." Rarity waited for a response but when she didn't receive one she looked to where her friend was.

Fluttershy was still walking next to her but her eyes were slightly closed. She also seemed to be humming. Listening to the melody Rarity was able to place it as a lullaby. Now Rarity decided to take a closer look at her friend's expression. Slowly a smile began to spread on her lips.

"My, my Fluttershy, that visit must have been exactly what you needed." She began a little louder than she normally would in order to capture her wayward friend's attention. "You are positively glowing."

Rarity chuckled as the comment seemed to cause her friend to return to her shy state for a moment. It was obvious what was causing the new behavior of the butter pegasus though. Rarity was certain she would make a fine mother someday.


	8. The First Day

**The****First****Day**

That old feeling of anxiety managed to creep along Soral's spine. It was the first day of school, honestly not that big of a deal to him. No he was never worried about making friends or such, that came in time. No, Soral was afraid of saying something foals should not be saying and getting himself and possibly Twilight in trouble. He was very used to his expletives and now here he was in a situation where such words were a big no-no.

The mint unicorn let loose a sigh, he decided he would just have to think a bit harder before speaking.

"What's wrong Soral, first day jitters?" Twilight asked him having walked the colt to the schoolhouse.

"Not quite..." Soral said hesitantly, not really sure how to explain the issue or even if he should. _"__It__'__s __official__, __I__'__m __a __kid __again__."_ He thought to himself as he headed to the school. _"__Please __let __this __go __better __than __my __other __times __at __school__."_ Hopefully he could reign his temper in better than he did at his old schools.

As he entered the main room of schoolhouse he was greeted with the excited chatter of several foals. He look around at all the different faces. He recognized a few, however there were a number of others that were never named in the show.

"Ready to introduce yourself?" Cheerilee asked Soral, surprising him slightly.

Soral took a breath and nodded. Together they walked to the front of the school house.

"Attention everypony." Miss Cheerilee called out, "Today we have a new friend joining the class. I want you all to welcome Soral."

"Hello." Soral chirped out.

"Hello Soral." The children said in return.

"Now Soral you can take the seat next to Featherweight. Class, today we will be starting on fractions so get out some paper and your pencils." Cheerilee announced as the unicorn colt made his way to his assigned seat.

"Hi there, I'm Featherweight." The lanky pegasus colt said as he offered his hoof.

Soral stared at it for a moment before reaching out. "Soral." He said giving it a firm shake. He then then pulled a few items from his bag before working on the problems Cheerilee was writing.

"So when did you arrive in Ponyville?" Featherweight whispered to him.

"Just recently..." Soral said awkwardly. _"__Okay__, __this __is __starting __to __remind __me __too __much __of __middle __school__."_ Soral thought while squirming in his seat. It was easy to get distracted from the lessons Cheerilee was teaching. Having already learned math for one and second... well he wasn't exactly the best student.

Glancing around the classroom he saw Scootaloo positioned at the front, obviously bored. Sweetie Belle was two seats behind Featherweight. Apple Bloom had the misfortune of being next to Diamond Tiara.

"Soral, do you know the answer to the question on the board?" Miss Cheerilee called.

"Huh?" Soral said snapping his attention to the front of the class. _"__Crap__."_ It was a simple problem though, "5 over 8."

"Very good, but try to focus on the lesson for now." Miss Cheerilee lightly reprimanded him.

"Yes ma'am." Soral said sheepishly. _"__Well __that __was __embarrassing__."_ The colt thought to himself. He heard the quiet snickers of his classmates as the teacher went back to her lecture.

Soral focused in class until the teacher announced it was time for recess. Heading out the door at a much more subdued pace than the rest of the children. He thought he would be able to avoid the rush but soon found himself swamped once he was out the door.

"When did you get here?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where do you live now?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Quiet!" It took Soral a moment before he realized that he was the one who shouted. _"__Wow __I __haven__'__t __ever __had __this __much __attention __before__. __What __do __I __do __now__?"_ The staring foals made him surprisingly nervous.

"Okay then in order. I arrived on the Summer Sun Celebration. Where I'm from isn't important. I currently live with Twilight Sparkle as her apprentice. My favorite color is purple. Is that everything?" Soral rattled off. _"__There__. __That__should__be__everything__."_

"Do you have a crush on miss Sparkle?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently.

"What?! No! Why would you think that?" Soral responded quickly. _"__Where __the __heck __did __that __come __from__?"_

"Well, you said your favorite color is purple, and Miss Twilight is purple." Apple Bloom said.

"That does not mean I have a crush on my teacher!" Soral yelled while blushing. _"__God __I __am __going __to __die __of __embarrassment __because __of __these __brats__."_ He took a deep breath to calm down before looking back at the foals. Some were shocked by his outburst but a select few were wearing playful grins.

"Soral has a crush~." Scootaloo proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Done!" Soral announced before they could take it any further and marched back into the schoolhouse.

"Awww..." the group of fillies and colts groaned as he denied them their fun.

The unicorn colt stalked into through the classroom over to his desk. He pulled a piece of paper out of the bag and pencil. His sparked with magic as he began to take the writing implement to the blank sheet. _"__Seems __like __school __here __is __going __to __mirror __school __back __home __more __than __I __thought__."_ Soral grouched mentally as he took his first swipes at the paper. It wasn't long until a basic, but detailed image of a tree came into existence. Little by little he added details to the image. Leaves, grass, a horizon. The picture wouldn't win any awards but it did help him relax.

"Well, well. Someone has an artistic streak I see." The voice of Miss Cheerilee shocked him into reality once again. Soral's magic surged slightly causing his pencil to fly across the room as he jumped in his seat.

"Oh dear, did I surprise you?" Miss Cheerilee said with concern as she look at the colt.

It took a moment for Soral to calm down but he gave her a hesitant shake of the head. _"__No__, __you __didn__'__t __surprise __me__. __Scared __the __crap __outta __me __maybe __but __surprise__, __no __way__."_ He thought with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Soral, I thought you heard me come up next to you. I was going to talk to you about why you decided to avoid your classmates." She admitted.

The mint furred colt felt his face heat up slightly as he thought back on the teasing. "I, I didn't want to be teased about something that wasn't true. So I decided to come inside and draw for recess instead." Soral explained. _"__Oh __god __I __sound __like __a __child__. __That __wasn__'__t __even __an __act__. __I __think __I __will __actually __be __glad __when __the __day __is __over __and __I __can __go __back __to __the __library__."_

"Now dear, you shouldn't let a little teasing get to you. Foals will be foals after all. Maybe you should give them all another chance." Cheerilee told him with an encouraging smile.

"Tomorrow." Soral responded quickly, not really wanting to give them the chance to make amends just yet.

"Alright dear, but do try to be friends with the others." Cheerilee told him. "You might also want to eat your lunch while you have the chance, recess is almost over."

Soral nodded and realised that he was rather hungry at the moment.

It wasn't long until the others were called in from recess. They all returned to their seats and took what little time they had to chat among themselves. However whenever one of the crusaders looked in Soral's direction he made a point to ignore them. It was a little rude, and it was childish, but it honestly was something he never grew out of. He didn't take pleasure in doing it but it was either the cold shoulder or yelling at them. This method was more likely to work than the other.

"Okay class, we only have an hour left so I will be writing down today's homework assignment." Miss Cheerilee announced.

The ample amount of time given surprised him a bit, but made sense at the same time. It would let them work on the assignment in class if they were able, and ask questions of the teacher if confused. The assignment wasn't anything massive. Just a few number problems and a couple history questions. Soral managed to get it done with time to spare. He folded up the paper and stuffed it into his bag. He looked around the classroom. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were all doing their work still. However, he noticed that they each seemed... depressed.

"_Well __don__'__t __I __feel __like __a __jerk __now__."_ Soral scolded himself. He would have to try and patch things up after class.

"Well class, it is that time again. I will see all of you tomorrow" Miss Cheerilee announce just before the bell rang. "Remember to do your homework!" She called over the din of foal rushing out of the classroom.

Soral packed up his supplies and trotted to the door. He saw the girls out front waiting to be picked up. Heaving a sigh he decided to try and patch up. He moved closer before sitting in the grass next to them. For a moment, all any of them could do was stare as an uncomfortable silence descended. Finally he worked up the nerve to speak. "Look, I'm-"

"Well howdy there fillies!" Applejacks booming voice cut him off, "and colt." The farm pony added as an afterthought.

"Hello Applejack." They called in return, the tension broken by the arrival.

"Well listen up guys and gals. I am here to take you four back to the farm with me. We decided to have a late lunch and you're invited. I even got permission from your families." She announce.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo yelled while the other two fillies let out cheers of their own.

"Oh..." Soral said trailing off, "Guess I'll see you girls tomorrow." Soral said slowly before turning to leave.

"Now hold on there." Applejack said, placing a hoof on the colts shoulder, "You're commin' as well. Twilight is waiting for ya at the farm."

"But..." Soral tried weakly.

"No buts, now get movin." The farm mare said giving a firm nudge to the colt towards the farm. Sighing, Soral began his trek to Sweet Apple Acres. He wondered just what was going on that everyone was at the farm. The only thing he knew for certain was it the walk there would be awkward.

Applejack watched as the mood of the children drained from energetic to somber. While the girls still had energy bubbling in them they were far more subdued than normal. What stood out to her however, was the colt of the group. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked down the road. More than that, each time one of the girls look his way they seemed to droop.

Now Applejack certainly did not view herself as the smartest mare out there, but it was obvious that something had happened at the school to cause this. "Everypony hold!" She barked catching all the kids by surprise.

Once they got over their shock they turned to face her. "W-What's wrong sis?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What's wrong is this little walk is turnin into a funeral march. Ya'll mind explainin' why it is your actin like somepony just lost their best friend?" She questioned them. She winced as it seemed as though the mood that was low before just became as gloomy as a cemetery.

"W-well, you see..." Sweetie Belle started, the fillies all looking uncomfortable.

Soral let out an explosive sigh. "They decided to tease me during recess, I responded by giving them the cold shoulder all afternoon." He explained in a huff.

Applejack shook her head at the colt. In spite of his mature attitude he was still very much a child. "Well, it seems all of ya' made mistakes today. Now apologise to each other and we'll get on our way."

The kids turned to face each others, Soral rubbing his foreleg with a hoof. The girls were the first to speak.

"Sorry for teasing you Soral." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, guess we shouldn't have said you had a rush on Twilight." Scootaloo admitted.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom scolded.

"_Is __that __what __this __is __all __about__?"_ Applejack thought, trying hard to suppress her mirth at the situation. She watched as Soral seemed to glower at the mention of the crush.

"I do NOT have a crush on Twilight. All I said was I liked the color purple." The colt argued back.

"Ahem." Applejack mock-coughed in order to get them back on track.

Soral looked at Applejack before turning back to the girls. "[size=small]I'm sorry for ignoring you.[/size]" He mumbled so quietly they barely heard it.

"What was that?" Applejack teased the colt.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you girls, okay." Soral said louder.

"Thats better." Applejack said before glancing at the road. They weren't too far from the farm. "Now kiss and make up." She told all of them with a sly grin.

A chorus of "Eww!" greeted her ears before the foals tore off down the path to the farm. The orange mare no longer bothered trying to stifle her laughter as she raced after them. She watched as they made it around the farm house and heard the yell from the party starting. When she got around the house the girls were plenty excited and already running around. However the guest of honor seemed rather stunned.

"Were you surprised? Huh, were you?" Pinkie Pie asked excited as she was suddenly in front of the poor colt. Soral let out a squeak and darted away from the overwhelming pink mare.

Heaving a sigh, Applejack caught the party pony by the tail before she could give chase. "Hold on there missy." She said through gritted teeth.

Spitting the tail out she continued. "Pinkie ya' scared the poor colt half to death." She chastised. Pinkie seemed to wilt in-front of her. "Have ya' stopped to think that maybe this is his first party? Ever? Ya' need to take it a little slower."

"Awww, I'm sorry Applejack. I didn't mean too." Pinkie pie started to tear up. This only lasted a moment before she perked back up. "I'll go apologize right now." The pink mare announced before bouncing off.

Applejack just shook her head at the oddities that were her friends. She watched as the pink pony tried to apologise to the colt. Soral however seemed to be using Twilight as a shield between himself and Pinkie. She snorted at the way he was behaving. The colt cold certainly be snarky, even act more than his age, but it seemed he couldn't deal with other ponies all that well. _"__Well__, __we__'__ll __just __have __to __fix __that __won__'__t __we__."_ The farm mare thought to herself.


End file.
